


Air Mattress ~ Brohm

by ConfusedValkyrie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Humor, I don't know, I thought the prompt was funny, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedValkyrie/pseuds/ConfusedValkyrie
Summary: Bryce and Ryan have to share an air mattress for the night.





	Air Mattress ~ Brohm

**Author's Note:**

> My third story in the last 24 hours because I have prompts and no social life

Bryce laid back on the air mattress that he and his boyfriend, Ryan, would be sharing for the night. They had been together for almost a year, and after some thought, had decided to move into their own place as a couple. Some of their friends had helped Bryce get most of the stuff into the new place, but the furniture had to wait until the next day.

Thinking about Ryan, Bryce got comfortable on the mattress. Ryan had to work late that day, although he had offered to call in sick to help with the move. It had taken Bryce, Luke, and Jon 10 minutes and 2 explanations of their plan to convince Ryan to just go to work. They had decided that Jon and Luke would bring the stuff in Luke's truck, while Bryce unpacked and organized everything. After a few hours (and Jon stubbing his toe twice on the front door), they had finished for the day.

Letting out a yawn, Bryce felt himself start to doze off. Apparently, the move had exhausted him more than he thought. Ryan wouldn't be home for another two hours... Maybe Bryce could use a little nap...

* * *

Ryan pulled up to his and Bryce's new home. He was exhausted from work, and still felt bad about not staying to help out. But more than anything, he just wanted to sleep, cuddled up with his boyfriend.

Groggily walking to the new bedroom, Ryan hoped things hadn't been too hard on the others. Jon had probably tripped on air or something, but that was just how he was. 

Quietly opening the door to the bedroom, Ryan saw Bryce passed out on the mattress on the floor. Smiling, Ryan flopped tiredly onto the mattress.

Only when he landed did he remember it was an AIR mattress.

Ryan quickly sat up and watched in shock as Bryce bounced a good foot in the air and landed on his back on the floor. Ryan began tripping over his words trying to apologize, resulting a stream of gibberish.

Bryce sat up, half asleep and confused. With a bit of effort, he managed to calm Ryan down. "I'm fine, Ryan, see?" he told the other man with a sleepy smile. "It's okay! Now, if you don't mind, we're both pretty tired, so why don't we get some sleep?"

Ryan nodded, and would have replied, but was cut off by a yawn. This caused Bryce to let out his own yawn. The two men laughed softly before snuggling up together on the air mattress, quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of flying bean!
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having to share a mattress for the night. A is already in bed and comfortable, and B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.


End file.
